Ghost Files
by Hiade
Summary: 5 years after the first Demon World tournament, Koenma finds his new Spirit Detective, and a whole new problem. Full summary inside.
1. A New Detective

Ghost Files: A New Detective

The sun beamed brightly from the sky, giving off a hopeful vibe for those who are on summer vacation. A young man, named Keitaro Keisagari made his way downtown, a smile on the young 16 year olds face and his hands behind his head. His messy black hair matched the shorts he was wearing, and his t-shirt that read "Rock Solid" had a Geodude, Graveler, and Golem rolling around on it. The day couldn't get any better, it was beautiful, he just had a good meal, and the arcade was calling his name.

"Excuse me." A smaller figure spoke, as Keitaro bumped into the man.

"Oh, er, sorry bout that." Keitaro apologized as he looked at the man. Keitaro continued on his way and eventual found himself in that ever wonderful arcade. "And I think I will start with," he paused looking around at the games, "How about Castle Death? That's a popular new game whose butt needs to be beaten!"

"Doesn't that seem a little inadequate when you have Final Fantasy 1 right next to it?" A smooth voice came.

"Huh?" Keitaro looked to find the man who he had bumped into just a short while ago. "Eh, well, I guess so, but I have already beaten that game." He replied sort of confused.

"Move it wimp, if you're not gonna make up your mind then get out of my way so I can play." An older boy complained loudly and pushed Keitaro aside.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The shorter man said to the boy, in a cold voice this time.

"Oh is that so? And what are you gonna do about it pipsqueak?" The bully smirked getting in the smaller man's face.

"He's going to have to beat you up." The shorter man pointed at Keitaro. "He told me that you were an overgrown pig, and didn't understand why they let animals into this place. It's a shame really, a big bully like you getting punked by some young amateur."

"What? I don't even know this guy; I didn't say anything like that!" Keitaro replied frantically.

"So you don't want to claim your words huh?" The bully turned to Keitaro, "Your more my size then he is anyways." Without thinking twice, the bully threw a hook at Keitaro's face.

"Whoa!" Keitaro shouted as he ducked out of the way, "Listen, I don't wanna fight!"

"I don't think he is going to listen to you, you had better defend yourself or you might end up in the hospital." The shorter man replied to him.

"This is your fault!" Keitaro replied frustrated. He ducked another punch and delivered an upper cut to the bully's chin, lifting him off his feet.

"Gaah!" The bully gasped as he hit the ground. He wiped the blood from his lip and got back up, threw another punch, just to have it dodged, get kicked in the face, and land back on the ground.

"Did you have enough yet?" Keitaro panted heatedly.

"Never!" The bully cried, staggering to his feet.

"The poor fool is overrun with delusional thoughts of victory." The small man spoke.

The bully charged at Keitaro, just to meet a last front kick to the face that put him down for good.

"No fighting! Get out of the here!" The arcade owner roared as he ran towards the scene.

Keitaro turned and ran out of there as fast as he could. He made his way down the block and turned, running all the way to the city park. He panted as he came up on a park bench. He sat down, slouching, and laid his head on the back rest.

"So you're not a complete waste of time after all." A voice came from behind Keitaro.

Keitaro turned his head to find that small man yet again, and jumped to his feet.

"Who are you? Why did you do that?" Keitaro demanded.

"You can call me Blade. I was sent here from the ruler of spirit world, Koenma. You have been chosen to be what's known as the Spirit Detective of Earth." Blade replied. Yes, he was small in stature, standing approximately at 5'1. He had tall black, spiky hair, and wore black sweat pants with a black and red martial arts top, but his eyes were as blue as the ocean.

"What? What what and what?" What in the world are you talking about?" Keitaro blinked and asked confused.

"I was told to come collect you, but after seeing you, I felt as though it might be a waste so I decided to test you on a large idiot." Blade started to explain, "You were chosen by Koenma to be the secret agent of your world. Imagine yourself as James Bond, except you're not as cool."

"Me? You want me to be a secret agent for the world? This is a joke right?" Keitaro responded in disbelief.

"Yes, well I also thought it wasn't the best idea he has ever had, but it turns out your not such a bad fighter, against a human. There are better candidates, but what do I care. I'm just the messenger." Blade replied.

Just like that, a giant baby's face appeared in the sky. His eyes were slanted shut, and he had a binky in his mouth, with a JR written across his forehead.

"Yo! I know this comes as a surprise to you, but please, come meet me in my office and we will further explain to you your talents, your job, and all the cool benefits it comes with!" Koenma spoke.

Keitaro was speechless, looking up into the sky at the talking toddler. As he gathered his thoughts together, he saw a beautiful young girl flying down from the sky. Her blue hair waved in the air, and her big pink eyes stared him down.

"And there goes my sanity, or what I thought I had left." Keitaro whispered.

"Hi there! My name is Botan, and I will be transporting you into the spirit world!" Botan smiled as she came to the ground.

"Am I done yet?" Blade looked at her.

"Not yet, Koenma has another favor to ask of you when we return to spirit world." Botan replied as she pulled Keitaro onto her paddle.

"That baby has it coming to him." Blade shook his head as Botan flew off into the air. Blade looked up after them and sighed. "I need to get back home, if there is a home for me to return to."

And with that he jumped in the air and disappeared with the sun setting.


	2. Let the Training Begin!

_**Chapter 2: Let the training begin!**_

"_So, let me get this straight. You want me to be the spirit detective of Earth? I'll be doing cases, tracking down evil demons and bringing them to justice?" Keitaro asked, "Is this really happening right now?"_

"_Yes it is happening. You may not seem like much, even to yourself, but there is something about you. You radiate with spirit energy, and while I do not fully understand why you haven't been attacked yet by a demon, you can have your power harnessed and become strong." Koenma responded._

"_Didn't you just explain to me that demons cant attack humans, its their law?" Keitaro replied._

_Blade interrupted with a scowl on his face, "What these fools didn't realize is that not all of the demons fought in that tournament, especially those considered being S class. Not all demons care for law, even by a demon king. And while even Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi had control of demon world, it's because the stronger S class and the Super S class demons don't care about control, only chaos."_

"_Yes, well, I assure you Keitaro," Koenma started, "you won't have to worry about those demons, you're not even ready for a C class yet. We are not preparing you for a demon world war, but we will need you to keep Earth under control." Koenma explained._

"_So, what do I do now? Do I go home until you need me?" Keitaro asked._

"_No, you will be going away to an old psychic named Genkai. She will harness that energy you have and really get you going." Koenma finished._

Keitaro and Blade made their way up the long flight of steps leading to the front of Genkai's house. 'How did I get myself into this?' Keitaro wondered. They got to the front door only to hear some of the most terrifying screams Keitaro had ever heard.

"Ahhhhh!" A woman screamed loudly.

"What's that? Someone must be in trouble!" Keitaro yelled as sweat began to form on his brow.

"Yes, I would imagine someone is in a lot of pain." Blade smirked.

"Why are you smiling? We need to help!" Keitaro yelled angrily as he ran and slid the door open.

"You stupid old woman, let me rest!" A young girl yelled.

"What? What is this?" Keitaro asked as he walked into the door to find a young lady upside down in the air her finger in a big pink ball, on top of a nail.

"You complain almost as much as Yusuke did you slacker!" An old woman yelled at her.

The young woman was panting and grunting, sweat dripping from her face.

"I don't care! He was wrong! I don't have potential! I don't want potential! I want to get out of this rickety dump!" The girl screamed back in a furious rage, her long pink hair flowing down to the floor.

"You don't dare disobey Genkai do you? You know what punishment you'll receive." Blade walked in and spoke calmly.

"And this must be another new slacker?" Genkai spoke as she turned around to see Blade and Keitaro.

"Yes, this is Urameshi's replacement." Blade replied.

Keitaro couldn't say anything; he stood motionless, feeling power all over the place, almost overwhelmed.

Genkai shook her head, "A couple years ago I thought that my time to relax until I die had come. Now I'm back to training demons and spirit detectives."

"Her?" Keitaro asked, "She's a demon?"

"What? You… have a problem?" The girl yelled furiously, still holding herself up.

"Isn't that cute, the spirit detective has found himself a little crush. Is she the one who will be accompanying him?" Blade said to Genkai.

"Yes this is Lina. She is a succubus, in her full demon form." Genkai replied. "Hey boy, how do you feel?"

Keitaro looked at Genkai, "Me?"

"Yes fool, who else would I be talking to?" Genkai replied sternly. "Are you nervous?"

"Well, er, yes actually." Keitaro responded, not wanting to admit he was too nervous to move.

"Your spirit energy is remarkable. You have an interesting amount of spirit power hidden inside that feeble little body." Genkai said to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm sure you're not talking about me with power." Keitaro responded shakily.

"The purpose of you being here is for me to teach you how to harness that massive potential you have." Genkai spoke, "Believe me, in six months your power will have increased tenfold, even if I have to beat it out of you."

"Literally!" Lina yelled, still grunting and sweating in her training. "Run while you still can!"

"Shut up slacker! That's another two hours!" Genkai roared at her. She looked back at Keitaro, "You will learn new techniques, spar with demons that have fought in tournaments, and meet the world's top fighters. This will be the hardest six months you will ever have in your life."

Keitaro stood speechless, his mind racing as he looked at Lina struggling to keep herself up.

Blade smirked, "Well I've done my job; I'll be going to tell Koenma I've completed his lackey work and head back to demon world."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Keitaro said surprised as he regained his mind.

"Yes, I've done what has been commanded. I no longer need to be here doing Koenma's dirty work." Blade replied.

"But you're the one person that I know!" Keitaro replied worriedly.

"Are you afraid to be left alone? We have known each other for a week. I am going home; you'll probably never see me again unless I decide to terrorize the living world." Blade said dully. "Farewell."

Keitaro watched as Blade turned and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him. He nervously turned back around to see Genkai staring at him.

"First things first, drop and give me 100 pushups without stopping. Every time you stop, you add 20 to your total." Genkai commanded.

Keitaro looked at her like she was crazy, "But I cant even do 20 without stopping!"

"Use your spirit energy to help you, feel it regenerate your muscles as they get tired. With the power you have, I'm going easy on you." Genkai replied.

"But I-" Keitaro started.

"NOW SLACKER!" Genkai roared as her eyes turned blue, sending Keitaro's body straight into the ground with a loud thud.

"And with that, the training starts, now it's back for my own. I won't let some fool tyrant win that tournament next year. Master Hiei may not believe I'll be ready, but nothing will stop me." Blade said to himself.

He walked to top of the long staircase down, and jumped off, disappearing into thin air.


	3. The Return of Rando!

_**Chapter 3: The Return of Rando**_

"Dammit!" Koenma squeaked loudly. "This can't be happening!"

"What's wrong sir?" George asked walking into the room.

"Rando! He's back!" Koenma yelled, sweat dripping down his cheeks.

"Rando? But, isn't he dead sir? Yusuke killed him in Genkai's tournament!" George replied confused.

"Yes! Well he's supposed to be dead! I've received word that he disappeared from his afterlife holding site, and that he has been spotted on Earth!" Koenma yelled as he began to shake.

"This isn't good!" George threw his hands on his face.

Koenma put his hand on his chin, "How could this have possibly happened? What do we do from here?"

"Call in Yusuke and the crew!" George yelled excitedly. "Yusuke could defeat him in the matter of seconds with his new strength!"

"Yes, only problem is he is busy dealing with the matters of demon world, as is Kurama and Hiei. The things going on there are far more concerning. Even Kuwabarra is away in college." Koenma replied. "Our only choice is Keitaro, but he is only 3 months into his training."

"Don't you think Rando would go to them anyways? He wants Genkai's spirit wave after all." George replied.

"She has small remains of that power; after all, the technique was passed to Yusuke. So he would be disappointed." Koenma replied. "We should inform her anyways; send word to Hiei that we need Blade again to inform to Genkai, and his fighting expertise will be needed."

"Yes sir, I'll get someone on it right away!" George replied.

YU YU HAKUSHO: GHOST FILES

Keitaro slid open his door as he got out of bed. His eyes were half open and his hair was a mess. He walked down the hall and made his way into the main room to find two people sitting and drinking tea.

"Blade!" Keitaro spoke excitedly.

"Don't look so happy to see me, it's revolting." Blade replied, sipping his cup of tea.

"You haven't changed." Keitaro replied.

"But I see you have. You have become a lot stronger then when we last met." Blade replied. "You're going to need it."

"For what?" Keitaro asked as Lina also entered the room, just waking up.

"Good you're up too. Listen you two there's something I need to tell you." Genkai started, "A few years back, a physic killer named Rando showed up here to enter my tournament and become the inheritor of my spirit wave technique. He was a powerful demon, but in the end was killed by Yusuke. A week ago he regained his life somehow and is likely on his way over here to finish what he started."

"Well, you could definitely destroy him for good, couldn't you master Genkai?" Lina asked.

"What spirit world probably doesn't know is that he is far more powerful than last time. He will come here to seek my technique, only to find that I no longer possess it. He will go on a rampage and destroy all of us. In my current state without my power, I will not be able to defeat him, and neither will any of you." Genkai said, shutting her eyes.

"What? No way, not after all this training!" Keitaro frowned.

"Keitaro and Lina, you have become a lot stronger since you've been here, and given more time I might have been able to prepare you better. But Blade is our best hope and by what I can feel, that won't be enough." Genkai responded.

"And how do you know how strong he is?" Keitaro asked.

"He is close, I can feel his power. He will be here in a few hours." Genkai replied opening her eyes.

"Say what you will old woman, I will tear him limb from limb." Blade replied coldly. "I didn't train to die to some washed up demon that kills human psychics for his power. I have far greater use for my power."

"You have not only obtained power from Hiei, but it seems although you've adopted his personality as well. However, as Hiei knows, cockiness and confidence won't always get you the victory." Genkai responded.

"Then we will die trying!" Keitaro spoke. "I've been waiting to try my new techniques."

"Well it looks like you're going to get your chance. He has arrived much sooner than I had anticipated." Genkai shut her eyes and sipped her tea as the door gently opened.

"Good morning, everyone." A tall man smiled as he walked through the door.

"Hi, who are you?" Keitaro asked confused.

"My name is Sanzo Kori. Is master Genkai around? There is urgent news I must speak to her about." Sanzo replied.

Keitaro blinked, puzzled. He was sure a giant ugly demon was going to walk into the door and suck the souls out of their body. This man looked nothing short of harmless.

"Cut the crap Rando. I could smell you from outside of the woods. You did a terrible job hiding your power too." Genkai said sternly.

"Forgive me master Genkai, but I haven't gotten used to my new strength." Rando smiled.

"Your Rando? Man I thought you'd look tougher." Keitaro replied, still puzzled.

"It's just a disguise. He won't show his demon form unless he absolutely needs too." Genkai replied coolly, standing up.

"Yes, and as I remember, you have seen my true form, as did those boys. After I take your power, I'll have to kill you and hunt them down." Rando continued to smile in that human form.

"Well, let's take this out back; I don't want to ruin the house." Genkai said putting her hands behind her back, walking everyone outside.

They all made their way 200 yards from the house, to an open field.

"This is where we will fight. Rando as you might have guessed, I'm quite a bit weaker then when you last met me." Genkai said. "That is because I have already passed my powers on. I no longer carry the spirit wave."

"What did you say?" Rando's smirk faded, "I felt the difference in your power, but I thought it was due to how much stronger I've become! Who has it!" Rando roared infuriated.

"The same boy that took your life," Genkai replied, "His name is Yusuke Urameshi.

A red aura became visible around Rando as his anger grew.

"Then, I will start with all of you, and then find him!" Rando roared.

Lina stepped up first. "Let me handle this."

She walked towards Rando as bat like wings and a tail emerged from her body. Her fingernails grew 10 inches and became razor sharp.

"You've walked into a death trap Rando." Lina yelled as she ran full speed at him.

Rando disappeared from in front of her causing her to stop. She stopped and looked around confused, then hit the ground, creating a crater.

"Gaaaah!" She screamed as blood shot from her mouth.

"Lina!" Keitaro screamed as he ran at Rando. "Spirit arrow!"

A small blue arrow shot from the finger of Keitaro as he made his bow shooting movement. The arrow plunged into Rando's neck a sent him flying into a tree.

"Arrow Fury!" He roared as he shot 3 arrows, all directly impacting Rando. Keitaro panted as he slouched over, sweating.

"Hahaha, was that really an attack?" Rando laughed as his silhouette became visible through the smoke. "Come, show that master Genkai has trained tougher opponents for me!"

Lina swiftly came behind Rando, throwing a kick to his head. Rando took the blow and continued forward.

"Now you're starting to piss me off!" Lina yelled.

She put both up both her arms, fully extended in the air. Her pink spirit energy began to glow around her body. "Pink Lightning!" She roared, as her spirit energy formed into lightning bolts, ravaging Rando's body.

Rando turned his head and looked at his arm.

"You've managed to scratch me." He frowned as he disappeared.

Again Lina was smacked to the ground from behind. She tried to pick herself up, but just fell back down, gasping for breath.

"Now you die." Rando said as he started an incantation.

A huge fireball formed in the hands Rando as he finished his incantation.

"Goodbye." Rando smirked as he threw the fireball.

Lina screamed and closed her eyes as the fireball came roaring towards her. She waited a couple seconds, but after feeling nothing, she opened her eyes to see Blade in front of her, and no sign of the fireball.

"What, what happened?" Lina whispered.

"He absorbed the fire!" Keitaro exclaimed. Even Genkai had a surprised look on her face.

"My my, it's been a while since I've even heard of their being another salamander." Genkai smiled closing her eyes.

Rando smiled, "Finally someone who might provide some fun!"

"A salamander?" Keitaro asked.

"A demon thought to have been extinct for thousands of years. A fully recognized salamander can transform into an actual dragon." Genkai responded.

Blade appeared behind Rando, unsheathed his katana and swung for his neck. Rando dodged quickly, kicking Blade in his stomach, and then elbowing him in the back of his head sending him smashing into the ground.

Keitaro roared as he ran for Rando. Rando began to mutter an incantation that sent Keitaro to his knees, grabbing his stomach and gasping for air.

"Ahhh! My… insides!" Keitaro cringed in pain, rolling on the ground.

"Hahaha! Do you like that one? It basically squeezes all of your organs, like I would squeeze your neck! You'll be alive long enough to see me kill your friends, then I'll let your heart finally explode!" Rando laughed maniacally.

Blade stumbled his way towards Rando.

"There is no way I can lose to a nobody like you!" He yelled.

Blade moved so fast it surprised Rando. The next thing Rando knew, he had a fireball in his face, and pain surged through his body.

"Rahhh!" Rando screamed, "Your gonna die for that!"

Blade was too quick for him. He was already being punched repeatedly in the stomach. His eyes turned white from the pain, and spit mixed in with blood was being ejected from Rando's mouth. Blade ceased the punching and ended his attacking with a fiery upper cut. Rando arched into the air and landed onto the ground hard.

Blade stood up straight and frowned at Rando's body, "For all the talk, you were quite pathetic."

"Hehe.. Hahaha.." Rando laughed as his body sunk into the ground. "I would have never guessed that I'd run into someone so soon who would make me transform."

"It's about time." Blade frowned.

"But as you are all to see me as I am, your all gonna have to die." Rando's voice came.

Keitaro stood up, one eye closed and still grabbing his stomach. "The.. pain.. stopped…" He whimpered.

"Yes, the transformation broke the spell." Genkai replied, "Come, you're in no shape to fight."

A figure began to rise from the ground, a pale figure, with long red hair, and blue lines covering most of his face.

"The true Rando has returned." Rando smirked as he appeared behind blade and blasted him into the ground.

Blade coughed blood. "If you think I'm losing, you have another thing coming."

He moved quickly in front Rando, and was nailed with a roundhouse kick to face that sent him flying.

Rando began an incantation, muttering words that started to make the ground move. Blade forced himself up and on to his feet.

"What, is this.." He whispered.

A giant earth hand came out of the ground and smashed him, keeping it's grip on Blade to keep him from moving.

"Do you like it? The earth golem makes a perfect pet for ground fighting!" Rando yelled with a smile. "This is the end! You fought hard, but death is inevitable!"

"Apparently not for you!" A voice interrupted, "We killed you a long time ago!"

"What?" Rando looked to the figure.

"That's right! I knew I smelled your stench Rando! I could never forget it. And in case you forgot me, I'm Kuwabarra, and I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Kuwabarra smirked, eager to fight.

End of Chapter 3

That's right, cliffhanger! Lol, hope you enjoyed, I know this chapter was longer, but I hope I didn't leave much to be desired! Read n Review! I wanna know how the battle scenes were!


End file.
